


Gift from Ging

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Butt Plugs, Gay Dads AU, Gon is like 7 yrs old in this, Kite's birthday, M/M, in which Ging finds out he's a masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: it's Kite's birthday and Ging gives him something cool





	Gift from Ging

"Happy birthday, Kiiiiiite!!" Gon thundered through the hallway, holding up his gift to him high up in the air - it was one he wrapped all by himself, trimmed with shiny ribbons and stickers and all. 

 

"Oh, Gon," Kite graciously took the present from the noble child and set it aside where the other gifts were. “Thank you very much.” 

 

"I wrapped it up _all_ by myself." 

 

"I see!" Kite and Ging have been together for a couple of months, and this was his first birthday spent together; not to mention Gon loved Kite like a father already.

 

“Cake!” Gon instantly perked up when he saw his dad stroll in the room with a fluffy chocolate cake lit with candles. “Cake cake cake cake cake!” He warbled and danced around him.

 

Ging squalled, halting immediately, “Hey!! Watch out! Do you want cake or not?!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then stop trying to make me drop it.”

 

“You both are so cute,” Kite softly laughed at them, making Ging’s face redden just a touch. “Gon, come sit down next to me. I’ll make sure your dad gives you plenty of cake.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And Ging, this cake you got me looks beautiful. Thank you.” He pecked him on the cheek as soon as he sat down next to him and Gon on the sofa.

 

“I know you don’t like being sung happy birthday,” Ging said quite smugly, his heart starting to race from the silky feel of Kite’s lips. “So, uh, you can just blow out the candles.”

 

“Don’t forget to make a wish first!” Gon added. 

 

“You’re so right,” Kite pat Gon on the head. “Let me think a minute. Hmm.” He pondered and pondered, leaving Gon in agonizing anticipation. “Ah, I’ve got it.”

 

“What is it?!”

 

“I can’t tell you, or else it won’t come true,” Kite turned to smile at Ging, and then back at Gon. “And I really, really, really want it to.” 

~

“Presents!! Kiiite, open mine first!!”

 

“Of course, Gon, I am so excited to see what you got me.”

 

The boys were all full of cake, so now it was time for some unwrapping. Kite took Gon’s baroque package from the pile and began to tear at the corners. Ging put his hand around Kite’s meager waist and pulled him close. Inside, it was a brand new digital camera. Gon of course didn’t pay for it, but he made the card that went with it. It was a little drawing of what looked like Kite, a smile bigger than his face, ecstatic with the shiny new device. Inside was at least a whole paragraph Gon had written in green crayon. It was a bunch of random rambling of how good school was going and how frustrated his dad was on finding the _perfect_ camera that they could at least afford. 

 

And on the very bottom Gon signed his name, as did Ging.

 

“You two are too much, I don’t know what to say,” Kite twittered as he looked at the box. “Except… thank you, and… I... hope this camera wasn’t terribly expensive. I know money has been rough for you since the divorce.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, baby,” Ging reassured him. “We only went without dinner twice.”

 

“Ging, you need to be careful… Gon is only a growing boy.”

 

Ging huffed and ran his fingers through his hair awkwardly. He loved Kite and knew he really wanted that camera. Even on sale, it was pretty pricey.

 

“I’m okay, Kite,” Gon piped up. “For dinner, we just had cereal.”

 

“Stop feeling bad for us and just open your next present,” Ging handed Kite a much smaller gift. It was in a bag, lightweight, something like the size of a keychain. He sneered boastfully, “It’s from me.” 

 

“Oh? Something else?” Kite couldn’t think of what it could possibly be; he already got what he wanted from Gon - a camera. But Ging always managed to… surprise him, in a lot of ways. He looked in the bag, and among all the crumpled tissue paper all he saw was something… black, rubber… a much needed massage device for Kite’s aching feet, maybe? “What is…” as soon as he pulled it out and saw that it was shaped similar to a spade, he grimaced and felt his nose glow scarlet.

 

A buttplug?

 

“What is that?” Gon asked in pure wonder.

 

“A-ah. It’s…” Kite slowly turned to Ging, who was barely keeping it together.

 

“Come on, what is it?!”

 

Kite wanted to kill Ging for this, but Gon here was still quite young so he could easily play it off. In fact, that was what Ging was very eagerly waiting for. “It’s a… toilet… er, er, what do they call it, Ging?”

 

“A toilet thingamajig,” Ging explained.

 

“Yes, a toilet thingamajig. Thank you.”

 

“I remember you talked to me and said you wanted to try one out.”

 

Kite clenched his teeth together and made damn sure Ging saw. “T-True.”

 

“What does a toilet thingamajig do?” Gon asked very excitedly.

 

“Well, Gon, you know how your father is always clogging up the toilet? It goes inside it and prevents it from doing just that.”

 

Ging’s face furrowed. (What the hell, Kite?)

 

“Ooohhhh, okay.”

 

“So, uh, Gon, why don’t you go outside now?” Kite smiled - one much more gentler and calmer - specifically at Gon. “I’ll meet you out there and push you on the swing.”

 

“Okay! Daaaad, will you come too?”

 

 _Assuming that I survive my incoming punishment._ “Sure, kid.”

 

The delighted little boy skipped on outside and, as soon as he closed the door, Kite stomped on Ging’s foot and took his arm, twisting it around him. “Why would you do that?! Don’t have me open suggestive gifts right in front of Gon!!”

 

Ging let out a shout, sounding like a mixture between absolute pain and laughter. “Why? He doesn’t know what the hell they are!!” Kite now had him by the wrists, his knee right on his dick, ready to initiate. But Ging was still guffawing, even moreso that Kite was basically right on top of him. “You’re sexy when you’re mad. Damn, boss me around some more.”

 

Kite’s grip immediately weakened as he flushed at his boyfriend’s comment. “Shut up already.” 

 

They eventually collided into a wistful kiss and Ging uttered, “God, I can’t wait to use that toilet thingamajig.”


End file.
